This protein synthesis core will provide de novo designed experimental material for work detailed in Projects I-III. The core will consist of a solid-state peptide synthesizer, and HPLC instrument and a UV-Vis spectrophotometer. Salary for a dedicated Research Specialist who will maintain and operate the core is requested.